


Austin Snowpocalypse Notes

by AgentBuzzkill



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT Secret Santa, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A notebook, hidden away in a desk that hasn't been touched in years. He is older when he finds it, his daughter preparing to graduate from college in the coming year, the boys he'd worked with for so long getting ready to inherit a company. When he is cleaning out the drawers of that old desk, discarding old papers and bottles clouded with dust and age, he finds the black notebook among gum wrappers and receipts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austin Snowpocalypse Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for awake-atnight for the Rooster Teeth secret santa, which can be fount at rtsecretsanta.tumblr.com. I was asked to write a fic about what would happen if Rooster Teeth was snowed in for a weekend due to a freak snowstorm. I think I took this in a bit of an odd direction, but I hope you like it!

A notebook, hidden away in a desk that hasn't been touched in years. He is older when he finds it, his daughter preparing to graduate from college in the coming year, the boys he'd worked with for so long getting ready to inherit a company. When he is cleaning out the drawers of that old desk, discarding old papers and bottles clouded with dust and age, he finds the black notebook amongt gum wrappers and receipts.

"ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER WEEKLY UPDATE 2013" is printed in bold on the front of it, and sparkling green letters. He chuckles to himself as he opens it, remembering how he'd swiped it from Jack's desk before he was going to throw it away, claiming it would be worth something on EBay and surely some fan would buy it. Of course, he'd thrown it into his desk the moment he got home and forgot about it immediately. He flips through the book, and the pages are crisp from not being turned for so long. He skims past notes on achievements and release dates, reminiscing, until he reaches a page with handwriting that does not match Jack's thin chicken-scratch.

"Austin Snowpocalypse Notes" is written in what had to be Sharpie marker in thick, looping letters on the center of the page, and it takes a few moments for him to place it as Ray's handwriting.

He remembers the snowstorm, a freak blizzard that swept down from the north to blanket the entire country in arctic conditions for nearly a whole weekend. It had been miserable, everyone crowded together in the warehouse to keep warm, but they'd somehow survived it. And apparently Ray had decided to keep notes on it. Sitting back in his chair, he flips the page.

-x-

Day 01 13:00 - (yeah I know military time stop looking so surprised)

Apparently we can't go home because of the storm. The power has gone out, and in the spirit of survival and at the suggestion of Michael and Gavin (hereafter referred to as Fellow Lads) I stole Jack's notebook. Any important observations will be noted here.

Day 01 13:15

We have relocated to the warehouse, as heat is growing scare and apparently someone found a generator. Apparently The Annex (hereafter referred to as Assholes) has decided to stick together and under the leadership of Gus has started their own survival efforts. Burnie is not impressed.

Day 01 13:45

The office has decided to blame Barbara's Canadian heritage for the freak storm that has trapped us here. At the suggestion of Ryan we are going to present her to the storm and promise to send her back up north in the hopes of appeasing the gods of winter. Barbara does not like this idea.

Day 01 15:20

Apparently Brandon wants to come to the warehouse but Gus refuses to let him go. Chris is holding him hostage personally. Assholes are sending ransom texts. Kerry is gathering a rescue squad.

Day 01 15:30

Burnie and Matt (hereafter referred to as Bossmen) are more concerned with gathering food, water, and blankets than the impending rescue efforts of Kerry. Bossmen can be overheard grumbling that this company can't even take emergency situations seriously. Geoff added that at least they have booze but was silenced by a look from Bossmen.

Day 01 15:50

Cell phone signals have been lost. Downside: contact with the outside world and internet connection have been lost. Upside: no more ransom texts from Assholes.

Day 01 17:00

A suitable survival shelter has been arranged. Food has been rationed. Fuel for the generator has been found and we should at least have light and heat in the warehouse until the end of the weekend. Assholes still refuse to yield, even as night approaches.

Day 01 18:30

Assholes got hungry and braved the storm to reach the survival shelter. Bossmen almost refused to let them in but the wrath of Gus could be heard. Assholes were soon let in.

Day 01 19:15

Nobody is eager to share their rations with Assholes. Miles huffs and shares a pack of cheese and crackers with Brandon. There is mostly drinking and quiet discussion. It's amazing how social people can get when Internet is taken from them.

Day 01 20:00

Fellow Lads suggest a drinking game. This is met with indifference. Gavin proceeds to pout for a few minutes.

Day 01 20:05

Fellow Lads suggest strip poker. This is met with mild interest but overall dismissal. Michael returns to brainstorming.

Day 01 20:10

Fellow Lads suggest regular poker. This is met with approval.

Day 01 21:00

Jack and Joel both have terrifying poker faces. In spite of this Kerry is beating them.

Day 01 21:05

Gavin is still trying to make it strip poker. Monty looks mildly horrified.

Day 01 21:30

Miles has found his Bane mask and is terrorizing Kara.

Day 01 21:35

The Bane mask is no more. Miles might have actually cried. Kara is not sorry.

Day 01 23:00

After 10 hours of this crap I am getting pretty sick of these people already.

Day 02 9:45

Saturday morning. I was hoping it had been a bad dream.

Day 02 10:00

In the absence of anything else to do, Bossmen are trying to make this time productive. Burnie is trying to brainstorm with a group in one corner, Matt is attempting to hold a meeting in the other. The lack of coffee means no real work is getting done.

Day 02 11:00

Lindsay attempted to wake Michael up by dropping Joe the Cat on him. It didn't work until Joe threw up on Michael's face.

Day 02 11:05

It is clear that Lindsay is not getting a cat any time soon.

Day 02 11:45

Geoff has begun drinking already. He aims to be plastered before 6 PM. Pat bet him 20 bucks that he couldn't. Geoff chugged half a bottle of Jack and Pat looked scared.

Day 02 13:00

JJ is recording material for the next RT Recap on an iPhone. Burnie asked him how he would make any of the footage useable. JJ cryptically said he has ways. Burnie looks concerned.

Day 02 14:30

Geoff is well on his way to being plastered. Gavin has decided to join him in his endeavor.

Day 02 15:00

A good portion of the Rooster Teeth staff is joining Geoff in his consumption of alcohol. Joel is scared that they will run out at this rate. Geoff has begun hoarding all of the bottles he can find.

Day 02 17:00

I have become the only sober person in this warehouse.

Day 02 18:00

Geoff tries to get Pat to pay up, as it is 6 PM and he is clearly plastered. Pat is plastered too. Geoff just takes his whole wallet. And his keys. And his phone. And a pack of gum. Pat has a lot of pockets in his pants.

Day 02 19:15

Kara is yelling about having a snowball fight, and has gathered a group to go outside. Gus is yelling about workplace safety.

Day 02 19:30

The group was outside for two minutes before getting cold and coming back in, but not before pushing Caleb into the snow. Caleb is now sulking.

Day 02 20:00

Team Gents are whining about missing their wives. Michael laughs and reaches over to take Lindsay's hand, but she is busy cuddling with Joe the Cat. Michael joins the sad Gents.

Day 02 20:15

Lindsay announces she is marrying Joe the Cat instead of Michael. Michael yells something about throwing the cat out of the warehouse. Lindsay is offended by this and joins Barbara and Kara on the other side of the warehouse. Michael returns to the sad Gents.

Day 02 20:45

Joe the Cat is bored and leaves Lindsay to get cuddles from someone else. Lindsay appears to be heartbroken and claims their love was supposed to be special.

Day 02 21:20

A sad Michael passes out for the night in a sleeping bag. Lindsay gets a blanket and pillow and lays next to him. He reaches out and takes her hand and I almost throw up from how adorable they are. I proceed to slap myself to feel manly again.

Day 03 10:15

According to Bossmen, the roads are getting better and we should be able to leave soon. Everyone is too hungover to celebrate much.

Day 03 11:35

Gus is trying to get people to start cleaning up the warehouse. Kerry and Miles are found in the prop room. The animators are all still asleep. Those that are conscious are still too hungover to care.

Day 03 12:00

Gus threatens to keep everyone here until the warehouse is in order again. A cleanup effort begins almost immediately.

Day 03 12:40

Apparently we can go home now. Hopefully these notes are important in some way. Or maybe Jack will throw this out before they're found. Either way it was a fun way to pass some time. One day it might be a historical record. I bet some kid on EBay would pay for this notebook.

Well, it's been interesting.

-x-

The notes end there, with a crude drawing of a dick and a scrawl of "Just blaze!" in the corner. He laughs to himself and shuts the notebook, placing it on the desk in front of him and pulling out his phone. He snaps a picture of the cover of the book before tweeting it.

"@geofflramsey: @AH_Brownman look familiar? pic.twitter.com/RT09httyXd24"


End file.
